Flashlights are widely used in situations where there is insufficient ambient light to perform a required activity. However with some activities, particularly walking, it is desirable to see not only forwards to ensure that there is no obstruction to be collided with but also downwards so that it can be ensured that there are no low level obstructions to trip over. Providing both forward and downward illumination can be done with a wide angle reflector flashlight but this can dissipate the brilliance of the illumination such that it is ineffective in any direction.
Personal alarms have been proposed to be tripped by the user if the user considers there is a risk of assault, however such alarms must either be concealed in which case there may be difficulty in readily actuating the alarm if the assault occurs unexpectedly or if carried openly, the assailant may target the personal alarm initially and remove it from the user before the alarm can be tripped.